The Very Dirty Desk
by otakuficwriter
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday, and Boruto, and Himawari wanted to surprise him. Unfortunately they were the ones surprised, specifically Boruto who was traumatized, and Himawari's innocent confusion. In the end Naruto vowed to clean his desk the next time his son comes. (Rated M, just coz!)
1. The Very Dirty Desk

Naruto was waiting, patiently. Hands under his chin, watching the strangest thing his son ever did. Hinata was by his side, taking in the familiar scene like how she was before.

Boruto was trying to say something, but failing miserably at it. You see he was trying to tell something to his dad, but seeing as how he was blushing, and stuttering so hard at the thought of what he was going to say, Naruto just waited, and trying his hardest to suppress his laughter of how similar his son was acting to Hinata.

His daughter, Himawari, was looking between him, and Boruto with a look of confusion. He reminded her of how he was like that as a child.

"T-Th-The-… We-Well… U-Uh…" Still beet red, and stuttering, Naruto sighed at what could possibly make Boruto act like that, and how he managed to keep himself from fainting.

 _Boruto learned how much his dad actually cared for him, and his job as the hokage. After defeating Momoshiki and Kinshiki, Naruto managed to buy some time for them, and Boruto was really happy for that._

 _Today was his dad's birthday, and was planning to surprise him. He was currently hiding behind the boxes that were scattered at the side of his dad's office, and was waiting for him to come, so that he can surprise him with a big "Happy Birthday!"_

" _Onii-chan, hide quickly daddy's coming!" His sister, Himawari said, and he quickly hide himself better. He heard the door suddenly burst open, and there were some… sounds he didn't know what to think of._

 _The door closed with a bang, and more of those… sounds were getting louder, and louder. Realization dawned on, remembering back to those conversations with Inojin, and Shikadai, he was horrified to see he was right._

 _He could see the blond, and black hair he knew anywhere, and grew even more horrified as time pressed on. He heard things crashing on the floor, and glanced to his left where he could see his father's desk with… his parents doing_ _ **it**_ **.**

" _N-Naruto-kun, we shouldn't be doing t-this here." He heard his mother's voice, his heart was racing faster than his whole life, the prospect of them being caught dawned on him, and like mother like son, fainted._

" _Yeah, you're probably right." Naruto said._

" _Y-your present s-should be unwrapped back home a-anyway." Hinata said, and Naruto quickly carried her bridal style to unwrap said present, leaving Himawari to work out why her brother suddenly fainted._

Boruto somehow managed to blush, and stutter even more Hinata has ever managed to do, and to Naruto's unsurprised, he fainted. Hinata chuckled at the very familiar scene.

"Onii-chan… wake up, onii-chan." Still confused by everything, Himawari tried to wake her brother up to no avail.

Naruto, and Hinata eventually asked her why his brother fainted. Himawari's innocence was evident, when she told her father of the things they did, and what _probably_ caused him to faint.

Needless to say, Hinata joined after her son, and promptly fainted.

While Naruto vowed to clean the the very _dirty_ desk the next time Boruto, and his team goes in his office for a mission briefing.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Reviews of any kind are welcome.


	2. The Talk

After what people dubbed "The Unfortunate Incident", or "The Desk Incident" happened— how it became known became one of Konoha's biggest mysteries— Naruto, and Hinata were working together to find the culprits with their children being the main suspects.

Boruto being Naruto's son, had managed to escape several chunin, and some of his fellow genin. It wasn't until the Hokage ordered an Anbu to capture him, that he was caught — well his shadow clone was.

When word of the incident came to parents, via their children, not only were the Naruto, and Hinata's suspicions coming true, many parents were also giving "The Talk". With that it gave the married couple the perfect punishment to their son, with Hinata giving quite a few suggestions.

So, it wasn't a surprise that half of the hospital now houses the targets of the infamous Talk considering it was given to children as young as 6. While the other half now sport bright tomatoes on their faces the instant they glance at their opposite gender.

After a day, or two after the Unfortunate Incident, we now find the young Boruto Uzumaki hiding to escape the long unwanted Talk.

Since Anbu were currently low on numbers, it forced Boruto's parents to find him themselves. Unfortunately, he has the Hokage — the strongest ninja, and sage — as his father, and his mother wielding the Byakugan. And as for Hinata's earlier suggestions, he currently has his limbs bound— something his mother thought was appropriate.

 _Who knew mom was this scary, and was a sadist?!_ He thought as his parents slowly, and dramatically drew closer. _Am I going to be tortured, or something?!_

His screams were heard all over Konoha along with others who unfortunately were given the Talk.

* * *

Team Konohamaru were given a mission of once again capturing the bear/panda, with Boruto ignoring Sarada ,much to her confusion, and now they were facing the Hokage. The Hokage's desk…

During the Talk, his dad explained that he did in fact clean it with all the cleaning products he could find, but… this was still the same desk that… his parents… Oh God. And with that he fainted.

"Hokage-sama, you gave him the Talk didn't you?" Konohamaru asked.

"More like his mother gave it to him." Naruto replied. Having grown up without his parents, no one ever gave him the Talk, not even Jiraiya despite his claim as a "Super Pervert". However, experiencing what purpose the Talk provided removed the purpose of it being given to him, that's the reason why he has a son, and a daughter anyway.

Speaking of his son, and daughter, his wife is… back to her sadist self.

Meaning … a very happy night for both of them. Thank the lords that their bedroom is sound-proof, else his office is the alternative… again.

* * *

 **Like it? Laughed throughout the whole thing? So did I! Man, this whole thing was originally going to be a one-shot, but most of you liked it, so I wrote another part. There probably is going to be another one ,who knows, about what happened to Himawari, forgot about her? Well so did I.**

 **Why is Hinata suddenly a sadist you ask? Well you know the OVA of When the Day Naruto becomes Hokage, if you don't go watch it search it up in youtube or something, if you do then remember when Himawari** — **for the lack of a better word— snapped? Well those genes might have come somewhere right? Well it could be from Naruto, because he has Kurama, but just accept my explanation for the sake of plot.**

 **Why no lemon? Well... let's just say I don't want to risk getting caught, and this is not my laptop.**

 **And I just want to say Happy New Year!**


End file.
